NAND flash memory, as well as other types of non-volatile memories (“NVMs”), are commonly used for mass storage. For example, electronic devices such as portable media players or cellular telephones often include raw flash memory or a flash card to store music, videos, and other media.
An electronic device may operate using power supplied by an internal power source such as a battery, which may require charge from time to time to replenish the internal power source. The internal power source may be recharged by coupling the electronic device to a power charging device (e.g., by physically connecting terminals of the power charging device to terminals of the electronic device). When the power charging device is first coupled to the electronic device, however, there may be a time interval during which the electronic device can only draw a limited amount of power from the power charging device. During this time interval, certain components or a combination of such components of the electronic device may not be able to function, or may be handicapped in their ability to fully function, when operating under this limited power budget.